


Yourself First

by Kratikal



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Nintendo - Freeform, Other, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:31:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kratikal/pseuds/Kratikal
Summary: (this was originally planned to be a wattpad oneshot, but i decided to do 3 quick chapters of it, so i could finish the story quickly, and not have the only chapter drag on and on.) let's just image you're a self-critical boi and you're like "aww i hate myself no one will ever love me" then ya boi spring man's like "lol nope you're a beautiful person who deserves the world" and this boi shows you how to love yourself...... and him ;-)))))))





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (this was originally planned to be a wattpad oneshot, but i decided to do 3 quick chapters of it, so i could finish the story quickly, and not have the only chapter drag on and on.)

"Stop saying that."

You stared at the ceiling of your dull, 1 room dorm. You were here because, quite frankly, you didn't want to go see your family for break. Your best friend, Spring Man, came to visit you. You appreciated this, because it's really quite lonely. You were surprised he was even able to show up. The man's a famous ARMS fighter. You were nowhere near being as successful as he was. But, he enjoyed your company, so he kept you around.

"Hey man, I'm just sayin' the truth-"

You were stopped by his loud "shush"-ing and a finger to your lips.

You hated when he did that.

"It's not the truth. Why are you so hard on yourself?" Spring Man always asked you, and you always gave the same answer:

"Well, all I am is some lowly college student who somehow managed to completely fuck up their own life, and keeps making terrible decisions, digging a deeper and deeper hole for myself with everything I do."

"That's..." You stopped him. You were already annoyed with yourself, he was making it worse. Why couldn't he just accept that you didn't like yourself? Does he like you?

...Of course not. Nobody does. You're nothing compared to him.

"Just stop." You said, brushing back you (h/c) hair. 

"I'm not gonna stop until you see how great you really are."

Great.

"And how do you expect to do that, Mister Everyone-Must-Love-Their-self?" You told him, jokingly.

"We're gonna go out."

"For?"

"A date."

A date. Is he being serious? What's this supposed to do? 

You were too busy thinking about the "whys" that you didn't even notice that you'd been staring at him, dumbfounded, with a bright, red face.

"What, embarrassed? Why?" He said, teasingly. 

You snapped out of it, and looked away, bashfully.

"Whatever. I was just... confused. Seriously, what will this help me with?"

"I'm gonna show you what there is to love about yourself... by giving you love!"

What?

"I mean... whatever you say. Probably won't help, but hey, free food." You laughed, giving his shoulder a nudge.

"Alright, so... I'm just gonna... stand out here..." Spring Man went out into the hallway. Or maybe his car? Whatever. He wants you to get ready. He didn't like to plan things, so he wanted to go now.

A bit while later, you come out of your dorm in your favorite shirt, a (f/c) beanie, some jeans you completely forgot you even had (hey, they looked nice and still fit), and your high-tops. He wasn't in the hallway, so he presumably went to his car, as you suspected. You walked outside, to see the car was empty. There was a note in the windshield, though.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sorry that I left so quickly! I had this idea for awhile and... I was just so excited, I had to run off to get to where I wanted. I'm in city square, come meet me!" -Spring   
So his idea of a date was to ditch me, then make me search around for him...  
Great.  
Not your ideal date, but maybe it'll be interesting. Besides, the city square wasn't too far from where you were staying. Might as well walk there. It was nice out, so you wouldn't suffer from any sort of heat.  
About 15 minutes pass, and you find yourself in the square. That walk was actually... pretty nice. You never cared for going out and walking. But, it felt nice to stretch your legs and take a walk. Was this part of his plan? To make me ENJOY physical activity?  
...Probably.  
You looked around, seeing many unfamiliure faces, searching for that beautiful, blue haired man.  
What?  
Beautiful?  
You blushed, mentally slapping yourself. Do you seriously find that blue-haired idiot attractive? Of course not.  
...OK, maybe a little bit.  
You've found yourself walking for minutes on end, trying to find him. You decide to rest a bit, and sit near a store. There was an empty bench, and sitting could help you think about where to look next. You take your seat, and stare into the crowd of people.  
You never really thought of it, but there's so much variaty in this town. You were used to being alone, that you never realized there were so many people around. Who knew what they were about.  
You were so distracted that you didn't realize that another person had sat beside you.  
It was Min Min, a girl that Spring Man knew. She had been part of the ARMS company, but left recently, after deciding that she wanted to focus on her passion of food... well, mainly noodles.  
She tapped you on the shoulder, and you jolted upwards.  
"Hey." She said, in her thick, Chinese accent.  
"Oh... hello. You're Min Min, right?" You told her, still looking into the crowd (but, still paying attention to what she had to say).  
"Yes. I'm assuming you're the one Spring Man has told us all about?" She responded, curiously.  
"What do you mean-" You were confused. He talked about you?  
"Oh, Spring will not stay quiet about you. He always talks about how amazing you are, and how wonderful, and how beautiful, and blah-blah-blah..." She chuckled, giving you a friendly glance.  
He really meant that?   
...Of course not. No one ever would say something like that about you.  
"Oh, you must be exagerrating..." She frowned at you.  
"I say nothing but the truth. He says so many positive things about you... If you ask me, I'd say he has a bit of a crush on you-" You stopped her.  
"He does not. We're just friends. He'd never like someone as useless as me... He could do so much better..." You said, harshly. You knew you always said this about yourself, because you thought it was the truth. But everyone said otherwise. You just... couldn't see it.  
"Whatever you say. But my opinion still stands." She got up from her spot, motioning towards a building.  
"Besides, he told me that he wanted to see you in there. He was so frantic, because he told me you two were on a date."  
You looked away, trying to hide your red face. When you felt the heat leave your cheeks, you got up as well.  
"Have fun with him. He's excited." She told you, teasingly.  
What an interesting girl.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter and story in general was so cheesy im sorry

Looking up at the shop's sign, you weren't surprised that Spring Man would be in here. A pizza parlour. How typical of him. No matter, free pizza.  
You walked into the resturant, and was imediattly stopped. Helix, Spring Man's closse friend, kept you in your place. He grabbed your arm. His... ooze dripped down it, as he lead you to your table. He made a few gurgling noises, in an attempt to communicate. You don't speak mutuant-blob-creature-thing, so you simply smiled and sat down.  
You were alone at your table for a bit, until the lights of the resturant went off. A single spotlight was shining near the front of the area. The resturant often would host shows, so they had a stage for performers. You watched curiously as Helix came out on stage, holding some cards.  
Weirdly enough, he began to speak full, English words.  
"Good evening, and welcome to (idk insert some cheesy pizzaria name)! We're hoping you're all having a wonderful time, with your wonderful food."  
The room was quiet, and all eyes were on Helix. He stayed emotionless, as usual.  
"Tonight we have a special show, performed by the one and only, the super-amazing-talented-handsome..." Helix looked at his cards. Spring must've wrote them for him.  
He threw them down.   
"...Spring Man."  
The room... stayed quiet. People there knew him, but were confused as to why he'd be performing on stage instead of in an ARMS arena.  
He walked onto the stage, with a, quite honestly, dapper appearance. He'd decided to clean himself up, and wore a respectable suit-type outfit. How long did he have it? And why would he wear something so intricate to a date? You looked down at your own garb, disappointedly.  
"Oh, please keep your applause to yourself," He said, in a sarcastic manner. He looked over your way, gave you a wink and a small wave.  
"Tonight is very special, not only for me, but another member in the crowd!" He said, obviously meaning you.   
Wait.  
Is he gonna make you-  
"(Y/N), if you'd please come up to the stage..." He held his arm out to you... Well, he moreso extended it to you. It grabbed you, pulling you up beside him. He wrapped it around you, holding the microphone he was making his annoucments into up to his mouth.  
"So, come here often?" He asked, giving you another wink. You smiled awkwardly, not sure what to focus on. His ridiculous self, or the crowd of bored people in the crowd. You decided to avoid their stares, and give your attention to him.  
"I mean, besides every Friday with you and like, all your friends, no." You replied, teasingly. He smiled, amused that you decided to go along with his show.  
"Y'know, it's not often we see such beautiful faces here in town. Why, I'd beg to say you're the best lookin' one in this building." He stared into your eyes, wanting to irk you. Since you were on stage, with a bunch of other people staring at you, you were even more embarrassed. You frowned, your face growing red.  
"Shut up, you know that's not true." You squinted at him.  
"Is it not? I think you need some recognition for how amazing you always look. You don't even have to try. You're just that amazing." He held you closer. A lot closer.  
"Um. I... what." You were at a loss for words. This situation was getting super embarrassing for you. A few people in the crowd laughed, and Spring stared at you. It was like he was staring into your soul. Or something like that.  
"I wouldn't say these things to just anybody, y'know. You're truly amazing, and I think everyone but you knows that." Some people in the crowd began to agree with him. You just stood there, in his... Arm.  
"Whatever. Are we gonna eat or what?" You gave a worried frown, starting to wonder what any of this was even about.  
"We're not gonna eat until you start saying good things about yourself!" He said, giving you a large grin. "For every good thing you say about yourself, the more you get to eat, and the less you have to pay. But if you don't..." His other arm extended, grabbing a plate from a bar,  
"...you gotta pay for allll the pizza I eat."  
Oh no.  
You knew how much he loved pizza, and if you didn't start saying some good things, your bill would stack up. You're already broke as it is.  
What a jerk.  
"OK, OK..." You sighed, giving in to his offer. "Can we at least go back to our table...?"  
"Nope, I want you to stay up here, and tell everyone why you're so great." He grabbed a stool, picked you up, and sat you on it. He thrusted the microphone into your face, waiting for you to start.  
"Well... um..." You looked out the window, seeing the sun was begining to set. You didn't really mind, as you thought walking in the dark could be an enjoyable expreience.   
Hm. You could use that.  
"I try to find joy in the small things in life." You really did. Nothing big ever happened for you, so when something small (but positive!) happened in your life, you felt overjoyed.  
He smiled. You were trying, and that's all that mattered to him.  
"I managed to get into a college, so I must've done something right..." You smirked. You knew you were smart. That's how you got in. But you always would call yourself dumb, because you were used to your self-destructive nature.   
"I can... kinda talk to people?" That was a partial lie. While you did like talking to people, you hated being the one to start a conversation. Spring Man was slowly beginning to eat a slice as you were talking. The crowd was bored, but Spring was interested. He watched as you moved your lips, for once, talking positively about yourself.  
You continued to talk for some time, and Spring stopped eating. He just stared. He listened to every word you said, happily. You yourself felt happy. Not downtalking yourself for once actually felt... nice.   
"And I know that the people I choose to be close to will always be there for me, to help me be a better... me." You looked over at Spring, who had his dumb grin on his face. You gave him a small smile, a red tint growing in your cheeks.  
You and him walked off the stage, hand in hand. You were up there for a surprisingly long amount of time, and you were both hungry.  
"So, how'd I do?" You asked him. He still had the dumb face on.  
"Amazing. As usual." He squeezed your hand tighter. Your eyes grew. You felt something you'd never felt before, especially towards him. Your heart began to pound. Why was this happening? What is this feeling?  
He could tell you were confused, and he let go of your hand. You were secretly disappointed that he did so.  
"Um. Uh... so. Pizza." He said, awkwardly. He lead you back to the table, where a tray sat for the two of you to share. You ate in silence, until you finally decided to speak up.  
"Thank you... for all of this." You didn't make eye contact. "The fact that you arranged all of this... for me... to show me that I have good qualities... was really great."  
"Oh it was... nothing..." He looked at you. It was his turn to be embarrassed. A small bit of light from the sunset still shone through the building, lighting you slightly. It made your beautiful features pop. His face, very obviously, began to grow red.  
You put your hand on the table. You'd already ate enough, so you waited for him to finish. He decided to stop too. You sat in silence, not making eye contact. He suddenly reached for your hand, and held it in his.   
"Are you ready to leave?" He asked, softly.  
"Yeah. It was a nice meal, though." You responded, even quieter. He asked for the bill, payed, and you were on your way. You walked back to your dorm with him, so he could get to his car. The air started to become a bit colder, so he kept you close. He was very warm. You smiled, and thought about how lucky you were to have someone like this.  
At that moment, you realized you were in love with him. You couldn't deny it anymore.  
As he was about to get into his car to drive back, you asked him to stop. He was confused, as there was no reason for him to stay.   
You, being slightly shorter than him, stepped onto your tip-toes, wrapped your arms around him, and gave him a gentle kiss on his lips. He wasn't expecting it, and jolted a bit. But, eventually, he sank into it, and the two of you stood there, sharing the moment together.  
"I love you, Spring Man. Thank you." You let go of him.  
"I love you too." He smiled, his eyes half-lidded. He didn't want to go, but it was dark out, and he had a bit of a way to drive to get home. He gave you a quicked peck on the cheek, and was on his way.  
You stood there, even after he left, thinking about what had just happened.   
He taught you not only to love yourself, but him too.


End file.
